1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a print medium finishing apparatus for receiving print media printed by an image forming apparatus or the like and finishing the print media.
2. Description of the Related Art
A print medium finishing apparatus is an apparatus connected to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a multi-functional apparatus, or the like, and configured to receive print media on which images are formed by the image forming apparatus and perform various types of finishing on the print media.
The print medium finishing apparatus can perform functions such as an alignment operation of aligning print media, a punching operation of punching a binding hole in the print media, a stapling operation of binding a plurality of print media together using a stapler, a binding operation of folding centers of the plurality of print media to obtain a book shape from the print media, and so on.